


[Podfic] In all the Corners of your Heart

by takola



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Jeff are a pack, and for a long time, that's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In all the Corners of your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In All the Corners of Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593010) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



 

  
**Link to audio file:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6v046zfehh66t1j/In_all_the_Corners_of_your_Heart_-_Rsadelle.mp3)

**Readers Notes:** Thank you to rsadelle for giving me permission to record this fic!

I recorded this as a gift for knight_tracer because she's been absolutely incredible about giving recs for Hockey fic! And has, countless times (and without complaint), allowed me to whine about how Hockey was a terrible fandom for me to join because... feelings! And then reminds me of all the good things about the fandom (like the feelings!). So thank you knight_tracer! ♥♥

Have to say a special thank you to fire_juggler who made the beautiful cover-art! You're the best, FJ! <333


End file.
